thecreaturesfandomcom-20200216-history
CreatureTopia
CreatureTopia was a Minecraft survival series that was first uploaded to the Creature Hub during Creature Talk episode 111. It is a spin off series of the beloved series, TreeTopia. As of March 2015, no new episodes of the series have been uploaded. When repeatedly questioned about the return date of the series, the Creatures revealed that CreatureTopia would be concluding with one final episode to be uploaded at an undetermined date. Official Description "Join The Creatures as they embark on another Minecraft journey together. They have left the TreeTopia behind and now they must venture forth and create... CreatureTopia! That is, if they don't accidentally end up burning it to the ground before they finish." History The series started with Jordan saying "We're back again". Prior to recording, James found a cave for the group to live in, but the problem of not having enough wool for beds arose. They found a sheep and debated over its name, finally settling on Sheep-Rick. They trapped Sheep-Rick in an enclosed area and became very protective of him. Later, Jordan and James found Sheep-Chick and decided that Sheep-Rick needed a partner, so they led her into Sheep-Rick's enclosed area. Eventually the group moved from the initial cave to an open area Jordan found whilst exploring. However, the group didn't have any leads to bring Sheep-Rick and Sheep-Chick with them, so James mined obsidian and constructed a Nether portal in an attempt to look for slime in a Nether fortress chest. Meanwhile on their new land, Dan started up his farm, while Jordan and Seamus went mining. Ultimately, James was unsuccessful in finding it and had to return to the Creatures' new settlement so that the session could end. During the second session, Aleks joined the group as they continued working on their new home. Initially Aleks caused mischief, taking diamonds from the chest and running off from the group. The rest of the group continued what they were doing the first session, while James left in search of slime. Aleks decided to come back to the group, but ended up at the original cave where Sheep-Rick and the other animals were. Dan built a battle cage, and Jordan got started on building the foundation of the mansion. James stumbled across two separate water temples and tried both times to search them for treasure, but ultimately failed. Once he got back to the new settlement, Aleks started to claim that there was a creator that controlled them, and he proclaimed himself to be the messenger of the creator. When Jordan completed the floor of the mansion, everyone started to make their rooms. Aleks set fire to Jordan's and Seamus' rooms and claimed that it was the work of the creator. Seamus, Jordan, James, and Aleks made their rooms, while Dan moved to his battle cage because he refused to live in the same house as Aleks. Meanwhile, Aleks converted his room into a place of worship for the creator. Kevin joined in and took Jordan's place during the third recording session. James and Seamus set off in hopes of finding a roofed forest biome. Aleks spent time working on and improving the church, gathering sand and going to the Nether for glowstone. Dan converted to a believer of the Creator, and went back to work on his farm. Kevin went to mining under the base and created his own underground base. While searching for the biome, Seamus and James found a swamp and searched for slime while fighting witches and other mobs. James then set off in search for a water temple, and he and Aleks found two separate temples. Meanwhile, Seamus finally found the roofed forest biome and collected the dark wood James was looking for, and he returned to the base. James went to and unsuccessfully assaulted the temple that Aleks found. James then prepared for a second trip, and with the help of Aleks, Seamus, and Kevin, led a group assault. While Dan stayed behind and expanded the farm, the foursome infiltrated the water temple and searched for the treasure chamber. Aleks found the chamber, but he was defeated by the Guardians before he could attempt to extract the treasure. Seamus and James found the chamber, and James attempted clearing it out and taking the treasure. Seamus and Kevin, however, left the temple because they had run out of water breathing potions. James stayed behind and tried to make his way to the treasure, but was accidentally teleported back to base by Dan due to a miscommunication, ending the session. The group, minus Aleks, got together during the Christmas Special. Like the Halloween and Christmas specials from TreeTopia, they had a building contest, in which they built what they thought of when they thought of Christmas spirit. Jordan and James teamed up once again to make Señor Pablo, a Spanish Christmas nutcracker, with James overemphasizing on the nutcracker's bulge. Kevin built a Christmas wreath on the hill overseeing the church of the Creator. Seamus built a Christmas tree out of melons, and put many presents under the tree. Dan made a Star of David on top of a cross, with a box holding villagers and rabbits above the star. After looking at all of the builds, the group said their farewells and ended the session. Aleks rejoined the group during the fifth session, and found himself near Sheep Rick and Sheep Chick. James traveled over to him to pick up the sheep and bring them back to the village. Jordan spent most of the session mining and received backlash from the other Creatures about it, although James and Aleks also went underground in search of resources. Seamus gathered dark wood, but was repeatedly assaulted by Creepers so he took to the mines as well. Dan tended to his renowned chicken farm, and Kevin worked on the innards of his home. Dan added a front gate to the village due to the amount of times he was assaulted by Creepers who wandered in. Eventually James and Aleks got to bringing the sheep back to the settlement, but Aleks was separated trying to tame bunnies. Jordan met up with James and led the group back to the village, but on the way James accidentally hanged Sheep Rick and Sheep Chick. The group decided to gather in the church and hold a funeral service in honor of the sheep, as well as plant a tree outside the church in their honor. James led a Creeper towards the tree, blowing it up and ending the session. Everyone except Jordan returned for the sixth session, where Seamus became a rivate investigator after Dan asked him to find out who broke his chicken farm fence (which was later revealed to be Aleks); Seamus ended up blaming Kevin, who was in his underground bunker. Aleks built a police station for Seamus, who made it his mission to arrest Kevin. Kevin eventually consented, but broke out of the jail cell and was labeled a fugitive. Meanwhile, James found a cow, named it "Cowdido", and brought it back to his home. Eventually Kevin returned to the station and paid his bail, be he was then accused of having a drug bunker behind the church and was labeled a fugitive again. Throughout the session Kevin was constantly accused of being a criminal and a murderer (when he killed James twice), and random events such as Creeper explosions were blamed on him as well. Later, James added a melon farm to his home and tried to go back to the water temple again. After a few unsuccessful tries, he finally retrieved the gold from the treasure room. Dan redeemed himself from the third session and teleported James back safely and with the treasure. To end the session, Dan performed a chicken cleansing in his chicken farm. Jordan returned and Seamus was absent for the seventh session. Jordan went back to the caves mining diamonds for the group, while Aleks stated that he would be opening a bar in the alley behind the church. James ventured into the Nether for potion supplies, and Dan built an egg launcher for his farm. James also started a citation book for Kevin's crimes, but eventually added anyone who did anything wrong to the book. James decided to start making potions for Aleks' bar, and together they came up with names for the drinks, such as the Level 11 and the BubblyBumBiddler. Aleks initially wanted to name his bar the "No Man's Turf Hole", but settled on "The Pub Hub" instead. Dan and Jordan attended the bar for its opening, but Kevin was sent away for being a minor by James, who played bouncer for the bar. Kevin ended up setting off TNT in the bar, killing himself in the process. Aleks did a quick repair job, and Jordan came back trading gold for drinks. Kevin came back to the bar under the guise of an inspector, and suicide-bombed the bar a second time. In midst of the conflict, Aleks made off with the money and Jordan with the drinks. However, James scolded Jordan and forced him to return the drinks. James and Aleks decided to rebrand the bar as "The Breaking Brew." Aleks decided to return to church duties while the bar was under construction, and everyone gathered back at the bar to try and end the session. However, Aleks trapped Dan and Jordan in the bar bathrooms while he and James tried to make off with the drinks. After the chaos subsided, the group slept and ended the session. The same guys returned for the eighth session. Jordan used James' enchanting table to enchant his items, then went back underground. Aleks and James argued about James' stolen diamonds, and Aleks took more diamonds and ran off. James, Dan, and Kevin chased him, but James and Kevin eventually called it off while Dan followed Aleks to another area. They settled down and started building a resort. James started building his pet shop, and Kevin left on a venture. James teleported to Kevin in search of slime. Eventually he found slimes and got slimeballs, but became lost again trying to find his way home. Kevin found himself near the resort and started building a house nearby. Jordan emerged from underground and made his way to the resort. James and Kevin also found their way toward the resort, and the group role-played for a bit. Jordan left the resort after Kevin threatened him and offered him a place to stay at his house, which made Aleks fire Kevin. Eventually, Aleks died from falling, and he spawned back at the town. Kevin decided to blow up part of the resort, and Dan burnt down the rest. The duo, Jordan, and James teleported back to town, where James finished his pet shop. He brought in his first pet (a cow) to sell, which Aleks bought (and mercilessly killed outside the shop). He and Kevin then started acting mischievous, messing with James' and Dan's areas. The duo met up with Jordan and James in the pet shop, where Aleks killed James' second pet (a bunny). Eventually the foursome managed to ensnare a baby zombie in the shop, after which Jordan decided to call the end of the session. Episodes See: CreatureTopia/Episodes. Running Gags * The Creator- A mysterious deity in the series that appears to be both the Creator and Ruler of the environment. Pets Throughout the series the Creatures have owned several pets. * Sheep Rick and Sheep Chick - Two sheep that the group found in the first episode. They were left at the first base because Nova did not have leads to bring them to their new settlement. Sadly, they were both accidentally killed by James when he tried to bring them back to the new base in the fifth recording session. * Cowdido - A cow that James found and brought back to his home. It is currently tied near James' enchantment able in his house. * Aleks' Bunnies - multiple rabbits Aleks has owned. ** Doug the Bunny - A bunny Aleks owned in Episode 28. Doug was blown up by a creeper. ** Larry the Bunny - A second bunny Aleks owned as a replacement for Doug, shortly after Doug's death. Ironically, Larry was also blown up by a creeper in the same episode, minutes apart. ** Winston the Bunny - The third rabbit Aleks owned in the same episode Doug and Larry died. Winston was quickly abandoned by Aleks. ** Stewart the Bunny - The fourth rabbit Aleks found in the snowy tundra. He was also quckly abandoned as soon as Aleks found him. * Dan's Chickens - Multiple chickens which Dan bred and killed for food. ** Chick Rick- One of the first of Dan's chickens, he lived with Sheep Rick and Sheep Chick in their pen. He died at an unknown date prior to a visit back to Sheep Rick and Sheep Chick. Trivia * Kootra suffered the very first death, being attacked by Nova almost immediately after introducing the series. * There have been numerous allusions to other Creature Minecraft series, such as the continued rule of one TP per session, Nova's love of animal hanging, Dan's love of chicken breeding, #Level11, Kootra and Seamus as spelunking buddies, and Kootra's struggle for cocoa beans/brown wool. In addition, Dan accidentally said they'd be creating treehouses and Nova angrily corrected him, as that would not be the case this time around. * It is also believed that this series is a remake of CreatureCraft. * The outro music is provided by Monstercat. * Ze, Sp00n, and Dex are the only Creatures that were not involved in CreatureTopia. This is mainly due to the office set up. * The second session introduced the inclusion of face cams into the video, showing the reactions of each Creature when their perspective is shown. * James has been in most episode thus far, while Seamus has been in the least amount of episodes. ** Seamus has also had the longest break from the series, while Kootra has had the most breaks. * In the third recording session, James wore a Wolverine mask. ** In the sixth recording session, James wore a Rey Mysterio mask. Gallery Thumbnails Creaturetpoiosjiof.jpg creaturetopia2.jpg creaturetopia3.jpg CreatureTopia Ep.4.jpg topia5.jpg CreatureTopia6.jpg CreatureTopia7.jpg topia8.jpg topia9.jpg ctopia10.jpg ctopia11.jpg ctopia12.jpg ctopia13.jpg 01ctopiamessage.jpg CreatureTopia15.jpg CreatureTopia16.jpg CreatureTopia17.jpg CreatureTopia18.jpg CreatureTopia19.jpg CreatureTopia20.jpg CreatureTopia21.jpg CreatureTopia22.jpg CreatureTopia23.jpg christmasctopia.jpg CreatureTopia24.jpg CreatureTopia25.jpg CreatureTopia26.jpg ctopia27.jpg ctopia28.jpg CreatureTopia29.jpg creaturetopia30.jpg creaturetopia31.jpg CreatureTopia32.jpg creaturetopia33.jpg creaturetopia34.jpg Creaturetopia35.jpg CreatureTopia36.jpg CreatureTopia37.jpg CreatureTopia38.jpg CreatureTopia39.jpg CreatureTopia40.jpg CreatureTopia41.jpg CTopia42.jpg CTopia43.jpg CreaureTopia44.jpg creaturetopia45.jpg CreatureTopia46.jpg CreatureTopia47.jpg CreatureTopia48.jpg CreatureTopia49.jpg CreatureTopia50.jpg creaturetopia51.jpg CreatureTopia52.jpg CreatureTopia 53.jpg CreatureTopia54.jpg CreatureTopia 55.jpg CreatureTopia56.jpg Creaturetopia57.jpg CreatureTopia58.jpg CreatureTopia59.jpg CreatureTopia60.jpg CreatureTopia 61.jpg CTOPIA62.jpg Category:Creature hub series Category:Series Category:Series of 2014 Category:Minecraft series Category:Series starting in 2014 Category:Creature only series Category:Multi-Creature Series Category:Ongoing series Category:Series of 2015 Category:CreatureTopia